


Second and Soaked

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Compete'; "The other hunter is obviously intent on riling him up..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second and Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, spoilers for 6.16, "And Then There Were None"

 **Prompt** : Compete

oOo

  
Rufus leans leisurely against the truck, smiling triumphantly at his partner. “I finished first, Singer. Getting slow in your old age?”

“Pull your head out of your ass; we’re not competing here,” Bobby growls.

“I wouldn’t want to compete with me either if I was you.”

The other hunter is obviously intent on riling him up but Bobby brushes past him with an irritated “Yeah, whatever,” trying but unable to conceal the sloshing sound of his boots. Eventually he answers the questioning look following him around the truck.

“Ever tried to salt ‘n burn a corpse drenched in ground water?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
